


Rare and Unexpected

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Forest AU, Multi, eventual mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: Princess Emma has been kept safe in her castle by her parents for ten years, protected from the looming threat of the Evil Queen. After her 21st birthday, Emma escapes her castle for the chance to explore the kingdom she will one day serve as Queen, and meets a homeless orphan, Killian, who can show her not only things about their world, but also about herself. And what happens when the Evil Queen finds a way to threaten their adventure? (Slightly Aladdin inspired AU, but not based off that story)





	1. Prologue

Princess Emma of Misthaven was eleven years old when a simple trip to a neighboring village of her castle took a turn for the worst. 

Her father, King David, was a kind man, and a benevolent ruler, who always sought out to personally aid those who needed him in his kingdom. Growing up the son of a poor shepherd, he always felt it was important to help those less fortunate, especially those in his own kingdom. When he and Queen Snow married and took back the kingdom from the Evil Queen, twelve years ago, he made it tradition, that he and his wife take leftover food the day after every ball and deliver it to the residents in villages in their kingdom.

He started bringing Emma along with him and Snow when she was five. These were her people too, people she would one day rule as queen. Snow and David felt it was important that Emma carried compassion in her heart and taught her that helping her people is not just something she felt she had to do but would want to do. 

Emma always enjoyed these trips out, not only because of what it meant to the villagers, but also because she loved interacting with them. She was a personable and friendly child. She got to meet the villagers, talk to them, learn about them; everything she couldn’t do at the castle. Emma wanted to explore the kingdom: the beach, the forest. But, being as young as she was she couldn’t go anywhere without her parents, and they were so busy most of the time. But these trips were good enough for her now. Her parents frequently held balls at the castle, so she was able to join her father quite often. 

Today was no different. Except, her mother, who was very pregnant with her soon to be born little brother, didn’t join them this time. It was just Emma and her father, who rode into a village near to the harbor on the royal carriage, like they always did. Emma watched out the window as the carriage passed a few small cottages and rolled closer into the small town’s square. She couldn’t help but notice that just in her view, passed the square, were two young boys playing with pretend wooden swords. 

Leaving the carriage once it came to a stop, Emma jumped out, letting her soft blue dress get just a bit of mud on the bottom. She started to walk towards the boys, when a hand rested on her shoulder, one she knew to be her father’s. 

“Come, Emma. Stay by my side while we go give the food to the citizens.” Emma sighed as she followed her father. She did love helping him give to the villagers, but she was also just a kid, and sometimes she just wanted to play. There weren’t really any children to play with at the castle, except Rose, the daughter of one of her mother’s lady’s maids. Rose was her best friend of course, and they would play dress up sometimes, or go to see the horses in the stables, the ones Emma was just beginning to learn to ride. But she and Rose couldn’t play all the time. Rose eventually needed to start learning what it takes to be a lady’s maid as well, just like her mother, which left less time for her and Rose to play. 

Emma made one last glance back to the boys before she walked with her father, over to a few homeless men and women, offering them some of the bread and roast that had been left uneaten after the Summer Solstice ball the night before. Emma was never scared of these people. She cared for others, especially the ones that didn’t have anyone else to care for them. Most other princesses she knew were snobbish, and greedy, and looked down on the poor, but she saw the kindness in them. 

Emma and King David spent most of the hour greeting and delivering to the villagers. Not only would they give them food, but her father would also use the time to listen to citizens worries or needs, to see if there was anything on his part that he could work to fix. Once her father was satisfied with their visit, he started to lead Emma back to the carriage. Just before they reached it, he was stopped by another villager who wanted a quick word. 

Given that her father was distracted by the conversation, Emma decided to sneak away, just for a few minutes, to go play with the boys with the wooden swords. She had always watched her father practice sword fighting in the courtyard, fascinated by the sport. She wanted to learn, but her father had always insisted she was too young, and to wait a few more years. She ran up to where the boys were playing and slowed down just before them to catch her breath. 

The boy facing her stopped when he saw her, completely in awe, probably of seeing the princess. He was the obvious younger of the two, and he had messy black hair, pointy ears, and deep blue eyes, Emma noticed. Of course, she felt horrible for startling him when the other boy, who didn’t know Emma was behind him, stabbed the younger boy straight in the stomach with his wooden sword. 

“Ouch!”

“Ha, you lose!” the older boy yelled. He had lighter brown, curly hair, and an accent just like the other boy’s. 

“I didn’t lose you git. I stopped. Look,” the younger boy said, pointing at Emma, causing the other boy to turn around. “Brother, it’s the princess!” When the older brother turned around, he stood straight up, and his sword fell out of his hand as he bowed towards Emma. 

“Oh, please don’t…bow. I hate when people do that.” She chuckled nervously and fidgeted with her dress. It wasn’t exactly the best outfit to play in, but she wasn’t expecting to get a chance. “I just saw you playing…and I thought maybe I could join in, while I’m here.”

The boy with the dark hair pushed past his brother and strolled towards Emma. When he stopped just in front of her, Emma noticed just how blues his eyes were. It was like the ocean, or at least what she remembered of the ocean. Her parents hadn’t had time to take her to the beach or on a royal ship since she was very little. The boy grinned at her and held up his sword to her. 

“Have you ever used a sword before? Although this isn’t real, of course. Not as fancy as the ones you have in the castle, I’m sure.” Emma shook her head and looked down at her feet before she looked back up to the boy. She was never even allowed in the royal armory, which was always guarded, so she was never able to sneak in either. The boy smiled at her and used his free hand to lift hers. He placed the fake sword in her hand and went around to stand behind her. He showed her distinct, and easy moves, ones that were simple enough for a child, and she caught on quite quick. 

“Liam, let me have your sword,” the boy yelled to his older brother. The curly-haired boy tossed the toy to his brother, who came to stand in front of Emma, and began to pretend dueling her. He went easy on her. She had just begun to learn of course. Though she could hold her own, and he told her as such. 

“You’re a natural, lass.” Emma smiled at the compliment, but got distracted by it as well, and soon enough the younger of the brothers knocked the play sword right out of her hand. Emma sighed, but the boy just came up to her, and picked up the sword she was using. 

“It’s alright lass. It was only you’re first time dueling. We can try again if you’d like.” Emma smiled, ready to take the sword back, but then remembered that her father would be looking for her soon. She looked back and saw her father still talking to the villager, and she figured maybe one more go couldn’t hurt. She held out her hand for the boy to hand her the sword. 

“I’m Killian, by the way.” He said as he handed her the toy. 

“That’s a funny name.”

Killian smiled back at her and held up his sword. Emma would think he was maybe twelve, or thirteen. He was slightly taller than her, and his hair fell just a bit in front of his eyes. A few more months and his hair might be long enough for a ponytail. Emma thought he was cute, and she hasn’t thought that way about a boy before, not that she knew many her age.

It was when Emma raised her own sword that some force seemed to lift it straight out of her hand and into the air. Killian matched her confused expression, until Emma saw the color drain from his eyes when he looked behind her. It was at the same time he came up to stand with her that she heard a voice behind her. 

“Well, well. Look who it is.” Emma turned around and saw none other than her step-grandmother, the Evil Queen. She was a vision in black. Black hair, black dress, black eye makeup: and it all matched her soul. Emma had never met the witch in person, but she had seen portraits gathering dust in old storage rooms. She had been banished before Emma was born. She attempted to place a dark curse on her family, and the realm, but she failed. Emma had heard stories from her mother, and her uncles, the dwarves, about all that transpired twelve years ago. No one had seen Regina until now. 

“Looks like the little princess has escaped. What would your poor mother say about this?” 

“Leave her alone,” she heard Killian say as he stood in front of her. She had forgotten he was there with her, and she hated herself for letting him get involved. Though him defending her then just met made her like him all the much more. 

“Foolish child,” Regina said to Killian. “This is between me and her.” Regina quickly waved her hand and sent Killian flying ten feet behind Emma. 

“Daddy!” She screamed as loud as she could to get her father’s attention. She succeeded, she knew, when she saw her father turn at the sound of her voice, fear in his expression. Regina turned and put her hand over Emma’s mouth, held her uncomfortably close and muffled her screams.

“Emma!” she saw her father run towards her and the queen, his sword in hand, ready to fight. He stopped just in front of the two when Regina threatened him. “Come any closer, and she loses her head.”

“Regina, please-”

“Excuse me. I think you know better than to refer to me as such.” She snarled, gripping Emma tighter. The king took a deep breath, looking at Emma, whose eyes were fighting back tears. “Please…your majesty. Don’t hurt her. She has nothing to do with our quarrel.”

“She has everything to do with it. Children are careless, ruthless. She will ruin someone’s life, just like her mother did. I think it’s time for a little payback.”

“Please, don’t. I’ll do anything!” Her father begged, reaching out for Emma. Waiting a few minutes, Regina thrust Emma out of her hands, and she ran straight into her father’s arms. 

“Fine, I’ll be merciful…for now. But only because I love to watch you beg. But take that as a warning. If I ever see that little brat again, I’ll turn her into the toad she truly is.” Regina gave a deliciously evil smile one more time, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

King David lifted Emma into his arms and held her tight to him, his hand cradling her head. Emma had her face in her father’s shoulders, and only looked up after he whispered for her to never leave his side like that again. David began to walk back towards the carriage with Emma in his arms, and it was then then Emma looked behind her father and saw Killian. His brother was helping him stand up off the ground. Emma could only imagine the bruises Regina might have left for him. 

She wanted to go to him, to apologize, but her and her father were already almost at the carriage, and it was too late. Her father gave her soothing words as he placed her in the carriage and followed her in. His guards more cautious now more than they had been in the last twelve years, as the rode back to the castle, where Emma would remain safe for the next ten years.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter and continued onto this one. Let me know your thoughts!

~Ten Years Later~

“Come one, Emma. Focus,” her coach Graham said to her as he held up his sword. Emma picked herself up off the ground from where she was just knocked down and sighed before she muttered under her breath about how she was focused. She held up her sword again and fixed her stance in front of Graham. He nodded once he was ready, which gave her the go ahead to attack him. 

He blocked her advances, but she continued to carefully whip her sword towards his. She felt she was in a frenzy, having practiced all morning. She was tired, though she has no one to blame but herself. Her trainer offered to stop an hour ago, but she wanted to keep going. If she was ever going to become as good a swordsman as her father, she needed to practice a lot. 

If her parents were ever going to let her out of the castle, she had to prove she could protect herself. 

Graham fought against each of her tricks and threw in some of his own to throw her off. He knew doing the same basic moves all day would keep her bored. There was one move that really threw her off, where he aimed to jab high but switched to low, and it made her lose her balance again. This time, when she fell, she stayed laying down on the courtyard ground. Graham reached down to her when he thought he had hurt her. 

“Emma are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine.” She said with frustration. Emma rose back up off her back and wiped the dirt off her pants. “Let’s go again.”

“No. We’re done for the day.”

“What? Graham I need to practice.” She pleaded. 

“We’ve been practicing all day, Princess. You’re tired, and sweaty, and we’ve already gone two hours over our scheduled time. I’m tired.” He said, as he went to sit on one of the benches. “And your mother will kill me if I keep you here any longer. You know she’ll want you to get ready soon.”

Emma scowled at him, but she knew he was right, and Graham was in no position to go against her mother’s wishes. Snow White practically saved his life when they banished Regina over twenty years ago, managing to find his heart among so many others in Regina’s vault in her castle. She offered him a place amongst her knights, which he took graciously. And now, he’s retired as a knight, but works as Emma’s trainer. That didn’t stop Emma from stomping her foot in front of him. 

“You’re twenty-one years old now Emma, that doesn’t work anymore.” He said as he laughed at her attempt to get him to budge. She pouted, too, but she knew that wouldn’t work either, especially when she heard her name being called from the balcony above. 

“Emma!”

Emma groaned out loud. “Yes, mother?” she yelled up. 

“It’s time to come get ready. You spent all day practicing, it’s going to take longer for you to get clean. Let’s go!” Emma sighed and tried to ignore the smirk Graham was sending her way. She hated balls. She didn’t mind them at first, when she was a teenager. At the time, it was just her dancing and sneaking pastries. But ever since she turned eighteen, it’s been all about business transactions. Dukes, princes, suitors of any kind, there to look for her hand, and her dowry. 

Of course, her mother and father preferred her to find love, they’ve always hoped she’d coincidentally find it at one of their balls, with their hand-picked suitors. But, Emma didn’t care about any of that, or about being Queen. Well, she did, want to be queen one day, but on her terms. She wanted to know the people that’s he was ruling, and she wanted to be able to defend her people from any dark forces that came her way. 

Emma thanked Graham for their session and waved goodbye before she turned and headed into the castle where her mother would be waiting. It didn’t take long for her to reach her bedroom suite, even though she took her time getting there. And her mother was waiting for her when she arrived, with Emma’s lady’s maids preparing her bath, dress, and anything else she needed. 

“Oh, Emma. Good, you’re here.” He mother said as she entered the room. He mother looked close to ready for the ball, even this early. Here pale skin was adorned with the simplest of make up appropriate for her age. He hair was tied up on the back of her head in a tight braided bun, and a tiara already rested on her head. The only thing missing was her dress. Snow always got ready early, knowing she wanted to make sure everything was prepared for their guests. Emma never felt the need to begin getting ready earlier than the absolute latest she could. 

“Rose has already prepared your bath, so you best get in it before it gets cold.” Her mother said. “Your dress is on your bed, as usual. Don’t spend too long getting ready, I have a surprise for you when you come down and meet me in the throne room.”

Now that Emma was in her room getting ready, Snow didn’t waste any more time before going to her own room to begin getting dressed. The ball would start in four hours, which should give Emma plenty of time to get ready, she thought. Though, Emma decided she would still spend as much time getting ready as possible. She was not enthusiastic about seeing any new pompous princes again. 

She really did hate balls. 

~~~  
Queen Snow waited patiently in the throne room for her daughter to arrive. After she checked all the preparations, the food, the music, the decorations, she proceeded with her husband to the throne room. She had a gift for Emma, and she wanted to give it to her before the ball. It was the ball in celebration of Emma’s birthday after all. Of course, this was probably Emma’s fourth or fifth coming out ball, since her mother had attempted to find her a proper suitor ever since she was eighteen. 

But her Emma was stubborn, and picky when it came to young men. Not that it was such a bad thing, but Emma was unfortunately getting to an age where most other princesses her age in other kingdoms where already betrothed. She wanted her daughter to find love of course, but if she tried to use a few balls to push her daughter in someone’s direction, what harm could it do. 

The balls, were of course, Emma’s only opportunity to meet anyone. Ever since the unfortunate run in with the Evil Queen when she was eleven, Snow and her husband thought it was best to keep Emma out of harms way, and where she was safest: in the castle. Emma had not left the castle grounds in ten years, and Snow was still not comfortable with letting her daughter leave. Even if she was older now, and stronger, so was the Evil Queen, and she couldn’t risk losing her. At least not until Emma had a husband that Snow and David knew could keep her safe. 

“Where is she, David?”

“Relax, Snow. I’m sure she’ll be down soon.” King David reassured. “You know she hates these things. She probably was taking her time, like she always does.”

“I don’t understand why? I loved balls when I was her age.” Snow said. “I mean, before my father was killed and I went on the run.” David nodded in understanding of his wife. There was a time in her life where she didn’t have the things that Emma does. She had lost her parents, and her home at such a young age, and Emma had all of that at her disposal. But King David knew his daughter. He knew she was not ungrateful, and that she loved him and his wife, but she was no ordinary princess. She was tough, and spunky. She’d rather have sword training than princess lessons. Something her mother was always disappointed about. 

“Emma is different. But she tries. That’s all we can ask of her at this point,” David said. “We can’t expect her to just choose a husband out of a pack of strangers when we have the most popular love story of the ages.” His wife smiled a small smile at him, but she couldn’t help but worry. 

“But what if she never finds someone to rule with her?” 

“Then she will do a fine job ruling on her own. She’s strong, like her mother.”

“He has a point you know,” Emma said as she entered the throne room. She couldn’t help but hear the tail end of her parents’ conversation, nor could she help the smile that formed after her father’s comment. 

“Of course, you would do great ruling alone, Emma.” Snow said, “but you shouldn’t have to.”

“Well, we can cross the bridge when we get to it, yes?” Emma walked closer to her parents where they could get a good look at her. She looked as beautiful as ever, her mother thought. Her dress was a soft blue color to compliment her pale skin, with just enough tulle to please her mother, but not so much that she would fall. Her hair was tied in a braid and pinned into a low bun, with a few strands falling by her face. She wore a simple Swan pendant that her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday. 

“Oh Emma. You look beautiful.” Snow said as she gazed at her daughter. She went to her and took both of her daughter’s hands in her own. Emma smiled back at Snow, happy to have her mother’s approval. Snow pulled her towards a small table where she kept a large black velvet box. Snow handed it to Emma and urged her to open it. Emma was confused, but she was in awe when she opened the box.

Inside was the most beautiful tiara Emma had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of tiaras. She had a whole cabinet of her own, and her mother had collected almost a whole wall. But this one was just different to her. It wasn’t too big, but where it lacked in size it made up for it in shine. It was completely adorned with diamonds set in a floral pattern, and three sapphire jewels set evenly across the front. 

“I told you I had a surprise.” Snow said, as she reached into the box for the tiara and placed it on Emma’s head. “It was my mother’s. I found it not too long after we took back the kingdom, and I was waiting for when you were older. You’ve grown into such a beautiful, strong young woman, and I wanted to show you how proud I am of you.” 

“Thank you, Mom.” Emma said, and she pulled her mother into a hug. Snow held on a little bit tighter. She wanted Emma to know that she did love and believe in her, no matter if or who she married. She just had a hard time showing it. 

“Okay,” Emma said as she pulled away. “Let’s get this ball over with.”

~~~

Emma stood next to Rose as they watched everyone dance and as they sneaked chocolate pastries off the dessert table. One request Emma always made was that Rose be allowed to take a break from being her maid and attend the balls as a guest. It was something her parents never fought her on. They knew Rose was her only friend and having her friends around for experiences like these was important for her to have any fun. Rose was dressed in a simple, smooth purple dress that her mother had sewn for her, and she laughed along with Emma as they commented on the potential suitors that kept trying to steal looks to the princess. 

“Are you having fun, Emma?” Rose asked her as Emma popped another truffle into her mouth. 

“Well, the chocolate is certainly delicious.”

“Have you seen any boys to your liking yet?” she asked Emma as she looked around and noticed some boys she thought her cute herself. 

“Not even looking.” Emma said as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “The last thing I need in my life is some prince or duke who thinks he is God’s gift to the kingdom.”

Emma watched as her parents swayed gracefully around the dance floor. They looked so happy, as if they hadn’t been married for twenty-five years, but as if it was within the first year of their marriage. Their love story was epic. Snow White a bandit on the run from her evil stepmother and David a shepherd disguised as a Prince. Both began as adversaries before overcoming obstacles to find each other. She was cursed by the Evil Queen, and David woke her up with true love’s kiss. 

And now Emma was a product of that true love. Emma wasn’t even sure she wanted that for herself, and even if she did, how could her mother expect her to find true love at a ball? 

Emma wanted so many more things before settling down into a marriage, creating heirs, and starting her duties as queen. She still had so much time before her parents would even think to step down. This was the time for Emma to have adventure and new experiences, and that was what she wanted. She dreamt of the freedom she may have outside of these castle walls. Even if she were to be so unlucky to run in to the Evil Queen again, she wonders if it would be worth it, just to explore the realm. 

“Well, some of them are cute,” Rose said. “And I’m sure they think you are too.”

“They think my castle is cute.” Emma replied as she sneaked another piece of chocolate. “Even the princes in the room, who have their own castles, aren’t in line for their own throne and just want the opportunity to take over mine. And it’s not happening.”

“I would expect nothing less, Princess.” Emma and Rose both swirled around at the sound of a voice behind her. A young man stood there, with dark brown hair and just the slightest bit of scruff. He was dressed to the nines, with black pants, a tan waistcoat over a white dress shirt, and a long red coat to match. He bowed before Emma before he spoke a gain, a smile on his face.

“I’m Neal.” He said as he rose his hand to take hers. Emma stared at him, not completely impressed. She had taught herself to be wry of the men at these functions when her mother started hosting them. He continued to smile at her, even as he brought his hand down. “I see apprehension in your eyes, your highness.”

“Well, if you heard the end of my conversation, which I believe you did, as you commented on it, I wager you can understand where that comes from.” She said confidently. Neal laughed a little at her, but not in a way that was making fun. Emma thought he might be nervous, which is a first. Most men are so confident in themselves and brag about different duels they’ve won or trade agreements they’ve taken part of with their royal families. 

“I do understand, Princess.” He said before he licked his lips. “You’re right to be cautious of the men that attend these gatherings for you. I commend you for not falling for their tricks.”

“Well, thank you.” Emma responded. She looked to Rose and began to turn back around towards the party when he spoke again. 

“Could I trouble you for a dance, your Highness?” Neal asked, his hand out again. Emma was just about to scoff at him. But before she could send him on his way, and say that she was happy where she was, her little brother Leo came running up to her. He was ten years old and reached to about her chest. He motioned for her to lean down as he stood on his toes, so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Mama sent me over to tell you to dance with the boy you’re talking to.” He said very low so that Neal couldn’t hear. Emma stood up and snapped her head around to see her mother and father dancing slower as they watched her. Queen Snow gave a slight nod to her daughter from across the room to encourage her to dance with Neal. Emma turned back to her brother and closed her eyes as she sighed. 

“Thanks, Leo.” Emma said as she sent her brother away and turned to Neal again. He stood there, a disappointed look on his face as he began to retract his hand again. “I apologize, Princess. You don’t have to dance with me. I understand.”

“Wait,” she called to him as he began to walk away. “A dance would be nice.” Emma held her hand out for him to take and let him lead her to the dancefloor. He smiled as he walked her to the center and as he began to dance with her. Emma wasn’t a bad dancer, she had plenty of princess lessons to learn how to properly waltz, but there were always things she would rather be doing. Though Neal happened to be a good dancer. Most men she danced with didn’t exactly know what they were doing, so it was nice to have someone who wasn’t constantly stepping on her toes. 

“I’m sorry for being so rude.” Emma said as she finally looked at him after dancing for a few minutes in silence. 

“It’s alright, Princess. Like I said, I understand your apprehension. I’ve never cared for princes or dukes, so I can see why you would feel the same.” He said. 

“So, you’re not a prince or a duke?” Emma started as she searched Neal’s eyes. “I’m assuming you’re not already a king?” 

He laughed along with her as he looked down to his feet. “No, not a king. But I am a Lord.”

“Ahh.” She said as she smiled as she got him to admit his rank. “I knew you couldn’t be a commoner. And you don’t really seem like a sailor to me.”

“Nope, just a Lord.” He said with a nervous tick. “I hope this doesn’t change your opinion of me, unless it’s for the better of course.”

“Well, we can see how the rest of the night goes.” Emma said. 

“I’d like that, Princess.” Neal said. “I’d like to get to know you. Learn about your interests, your hobbies. Even if we only talk tonight and never again, at least I’d have learned about you somewhat. It would make my trip to this kingdom worth it.”

Emma couldn’t help but blush just a bit at his comment. They danced for a few more songs before Neal suggested they take a walk to the courtyard to talk. Emma didn’t miss the look on her mother’s face as she watched them leave, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Her and Neal spent most of the night away from the party, just talking about anything and everything. He spoke of his parents, and how he lost his mother, and about his work as a Lord. She told him about how she had been training to swordfight among other hobbies, like riding her horse. She even took him to the stables to see the horses. 

She enjoyed talking to him, about her life as a princess. There weren’t many people that she knew that she could talk to, other than Rose, or her parents. She wasn’t sure if she felt anything for Neal just yet, it hadn’t been even a whole night, and she did not believe in love at first conversation. Even her parents took time to fall in love. But, she could see herself falling for someone like Neal. 

“Emma!” She and Neal had been sitting on one of the stone benches by a small garden outside of the ballroom doors when her little brother came running out with one of the guards in tow. “Papa told me to come get you. The ball is almost over, and it’s almost time for the last dance.” 

Emma smiled at Leo and thanked him as she stood up. Emma always reserved the last dance of the night for her father. It had been that way ever since the first ball her parents ever hosted when she was twelve years old. It was a tradition she had no intention of changing. Neal stood up with her and offered his elbow for her to take before they walked back into the ballroom. 

~~~

After the last dance with her father, Emma was smiling. This night hadn’t turned out so bad. After spending time with Neal the whole night, she was actually calm and happy. He seemed real to her. She just hoped her instincts were right. She liked to believe she had a superpower, where she could tell if anyone was lying. And tonight, she detected no lies from Neal. He appeared to be very genuine. 

She was still cautious, because she was the princess, of course. But she did have hope.

Once the ball was over, guests began to leave the ballroom and head towards their carriages, and Emma decided she was ready to get out of this dress and into her bed. Wanting to avoid a conversation with her mother about the evening, Emma decided to take the other shortcut to her room, one she had found one day on an exploration of the castle with Rose when they were thirteen. 

It was when she began walking into the dark corridor that she heard voices. There were many small alcoves in the area, ones where anyone could easily hide. The closer she got to the whispers, the more familiar the voices became. Or, at least one of the voices. 

“Yeah, I think I made a good impression.” It was Neal. Emma had spent the whole night talking to him, she knew his voice. 

“Well, I’m glad.” The other voice said. It was a man’s voice, and older man. He had a funny way of speaking, a weird high not to his voice. “The princess won’t just marry anyone. We need her to fall in love with you if you ever have a chance of ruling the kingdom.”

“I know. I know. And I want her to, believe me. It’s not just about the crown to me.” Emma smiled. Whoever was talking to Neal must have wanted him to be with her just for jewels or her throne, but it seemed Neal might’ve cared for her as well. She wasn’t naïve, she knew the families of any man that came in here tonight only saw any potential betrothal as a business transaction. It only mattered to her that whoever she married loved her, and maybe Neal could be that person. 

“King David and Queen Snow are in connection with the fairies. Blue is Emma’s fairy godmother. When I become king, I can take control of the fairies and use their magic to help you. To end this curse.”

“My curse?” the voice said, and Emma started to breath heavily, and with fear. 

“Yes, you’re curse. This is why I’m doing this. I could care less about Princess Emma,” Neal said, and Emma stopped breathing for a second. “I need the fairy magic. It’s light magic and the only thing that can fix this. And then of course, ruling the kingdom any way I want, would also be a perk.”

“Ah ah ah, but you heard the princess earlier.” The older man said, “She said she would never let her future husband over rule her when she’s queen.” 

“I can take care of the princess. She won’t be a problem for long. I’ll be sure to put her in her rightful place.” Emma couldn’t listen anymore. She decided to run back into the ballroom and towards the stairs where she ran into her parents as they were saying goodbye to their guests. 

“Oh, Emma.” He mother said as she caught her to stop her from running. “You have to slow down, honey. Be careful, we still have guests.”

“Right, sorry.” She said, still frazzled form what she heard in the corridor. She b egan to walk away when her mother stopped her again. 

“Where is your friend?” she asked her daughter. “The one you spend the night talking to. He was very handsome.”

“Yeah, no. He’s not…that isn’t going anywhere.” Emma said after she rolled her eyes at her mother. 

“Emma! You spent the whole night talking to this boy, the least you could do is give him a chance.”

“Trust me Mother, I did. But he…he is not right for me.” Emma said as she began to walk up the steps towards the East Wing where her room was located. Snow followed her up and tried to stop her from leaving. 

“Emma. Stop. I thought you were going to start changing your mind about this. You need to be more open to suitors.” Emma turned around to her mother, ready to yell. 

“I was being more open, Mother. I tried tonight. And I was having a really good conversation, but just like I thought, all he cares about is becoming king and getting power.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.” Her mother said, which made Emma even more angry.

“Do you not believe me?”

“I just think you have such a predisposition about these young men, that you don’t allow yourself to actually open up. How can you expect to find a husband-” 

“I don’t care about finding a husband, Mother!” Emma yelled to Snow. “I don’t care about finding someone who you think can run this kingdom better than I can.”

“Oh Emma, that’s not what I think.” Snow argued, but Emma was too angry to believe her. 

“Yes, it is. You think I’m not capable of ruling on my own. Or maybe of being queen at all. And I want to believe that about myself, that I can do this, but I don’t even know anything about this kingdom because you’ve kept me locked up for ten years!”

“You know we did that to keep you safe, Emma.” Snow said, trying not to yell too loud. “With Regina being back, who knows what could happen outside of the castle walls and outside of the protection spell.”

“I can take care of myself!” Emma argued back. “I’ve been training.”

“That’s not enough, Emma!” Snow was angry now and stepping closer to her daughter. “The Evil Queen has magic, powerful magic, that you are not equipped to handle.”

“I can’t learn to protect my people from her by hiding away. I won’t know how to help those in this kingdom if I don’t know who they are, or how they live. I would be a hypocrite to tell them I will be their protector when I myself am protected by these walls, ones that they can’t all be behind.” Emma pleaded. She wanted to get through to her mother. She didn’t need to go out alone. She would go with her parents, her guards, knights, anyone, if she could see her kingdom. “Mother, please.”

Snow was shaking her head, fast enough to give her the feeling of whiplash. “No, Emma. No, it is too risky. You will have a target on your back as soon as you go out there.” Her mother began to walk away. 

“Mom, I’m twenty-one years old. You can’t keep me here forever.” Emma pleaded again.

“We’re not discussing this again.” Snow responded once more to her daughter. Emma turned away from her mother and ran the rest of the way to her room, holding her skirts up as she did. She didn’t cry. She didn’t scream. She just went into her room and locked the door behind her. She didn’t want or need any of her maids to help her undress this time. She quickly shed her dress and tossed it on the small chair in her room. Sitting in front of her vanity, she looked at herself and sighed. She removed her tiara carefully from her head and placed is nicely on the table. 

She couldn’t help but think of what would happen, or if anything would change. Maybe in a few years, her mother would change her mind. Maybe her father would defeat Regina. Maybe she just wouldn’t accept her role as queen. That’s something she didn’t want to happen. 

Or maybe she would just run away. There was an idea.   
~~~ 

It was late. Killian knew because it was dark. And not in the way that it just gets dark after sunset, but at the start of twilight. When all the stars were making themselves known to those below. Stars were something he knew, something his father taught him before his abrupt departure. They gave him solace during these nights where he was alone. 

He sat in on the hillside, overlooking a part of the kingdom. The only lights down below were that coming from candles lit in the houses in the small villages, scattered in a way that almost mimicked the stars above. Across the way, though, were the bright lights of the castle, where small fireworks were occasionally set in celebration of the birthday of the princess. The princess he hadn’t seen since he was just a boy of twelve. 

He sat and watched the lights glisten form his spot, enjoying the silence from where he was perched. In his hand was a stolen, half empty bottle of rum. In his head, the reminder of another year of homelessness, hunger, and yet another year without his family.


	3. Two

The sudden knock on her door had Emma’s head snapping in the direction of it. She wasn’t expecting anyone. After the argument with her mother, she knew Snow wouldn’t try to talk to her again until the morning, and neither would her father. They would want to give her the night to clear her head. There was no light coming from her room, so she hoped whoever it was would just go away and assume she was sleeping, but they knocked again. 

“Emma,” the voice said through the door. “Emma, I know you’re awake. I can hear you stress breathing.” Emma sighed, and tightened the belt around her waist before going to her door and opening it. Rose sneaked through, confused about the darkness, and of Emma’s attire. “Those must be new pajamas.”

Emma was wearing a pair of tan riding trousers, and a blue vest over a long white comfortable blouse, with black riding boots. Her hair was pulled to the side, in the braid that she had tied up behind her head for the ball, with loose pieces falling around her face. Attached to her waist was a scabbard, with the sword her father had given her for her nineteenth birthday. It was one of his old ones, the one he had used to fight Maleficent over twenty-five years ago. 

“They aren’t my pajamas.” Emma said, tying a cloak around her neck, readying to leave. 

“I didn’t think they were. It’s a little late for sparring practice, isn’t it? It’s after midnight.” Rose asked, going to sit on Emma’s bed as she watched her rush to finish dressing. She caught the way Emma tilted her head at her, unsure about whether she should tell her the truth. “You aren’t sparring, are you?”

“I can’t stay here, Rose.”

“You’re running away.” Rose said simply. 

“Not forever. Just…just long enough for me to see the kingdom, to see the people from the inside.” Emma said as she came to stand in front of Rose, sighing. 

“Don’t you think someone will recognize you?” her friend asked.

“How could they?” Emma responded. “I haven’t left this castle in ten years. No commoner knows what I look like. And I’m good at hiding. We’ve been hiding in the many parts of this castle for twenty years, Rose.”

“Aren’t you afraid? Aren’t you scared of going out there, risking Regina finding you?” Rose asked, obviously concerned for Emma. 

“A little.” Emma said as she sat next to her friend. “But I must trust that I can handle it if she finds me, that I can fight her. If I don’t believe in myself, then how can I expect my parents to.” Emma sighed as she spoke. She feared Regina, but she was more afraid of staying in this castle, of not knowing of life beyond the castle walls. 

Rose watched Emma as she smoothed out the creases of her pants. She knew her friend was nervous, and she feared her going out into the kingdom, especially alone. But, she knew this was something Emma needed to do, and that she would need any support she can get. Rose took her friend’s hand in hers, which caused Emma to look up. “I believe in you, Emma.”

Emma smiled at Rose and squeezed her hand. “Enough to help me get out of the castle unnoticed?” She bit her lip as Rose contemplated, before she nodded her head. She stood up and pulled her friend with her before she gave her a tight hug. “Thank you, Rose.”  
.   
“Just promise I’ll get my best friend back in one piece,” Rose said as she pulled back. “And soon.” 

Emma gave a weak smile again, before she started towards her door. She opened it slowly and checked the corridor to see if anyone was coming. Her mother used to have guards outside of her room, until Emma convinced her that it would be too much of a hassle to get passed them if she ever wanted to go to the kitchen for a late-night snack. She waved Rose to follow her when the coast was clear and headed down the corridor towards a path that would lead to the gardens in the back of the castle grounds. 

Outside, Rose and Emma passed the garden and wove through the small trees there until they approached the back gate. This wall was shorter than the rest, and with a boost, Emma could easily get over it, and jump down on the other side. She ran towards the wall and looked up, before she turned to Rose, and stood with one foot in the air. “Give me a boost.” 

Rose went to her and helped push her up quickly. Emma pushed up and reached onto the top of the wall and pulled herself up and over. Once at the top, she scooted both legs over to the other side, before she turned back to her friend. Rose smiled sadly up her friend, and Emma waved to her before she jumped off the wall on the other side. 

Emma looked to the forest that was directly on this side of the wall and took a deep breath and lifted her hood over her head before entering the darkness. 

 

It felt like hours that Emma had been walking. She trekked through the woods for a long time after leaving the castle before she managed to find a trail. It was dark, and completely deserted this late into the night. She didn’t know what time it was, but she imagined it had been at least two hours since she left the castle. 

She was so tired. She had been awake since early yesterday morning and all she wanted was to find a place to rest her head. If she didn’t think she could be attacked by an animal or pick-pocketed by a traveling thief in her sleep, she would find a nice spot in the dirt to rest. Instead, she kept going, and she was lucky enough to an hour later find a cluster of lights several yards down the trail. She sighed in relief when she finally reached the parameters of the village. It wasn’t too big, but it had some cottages, and as she walked more she noticed a small courtyard in the middle of the town, with a small fountain. 

She walked more into town and found a sign outside a door that said INN and felt total relief in finding a bed for the night. As she went to enter the door, she stuck her hands in her pockets, and noticed that she forgot to bring any money with her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get a room without any payment and stopped herself from entering.

Emma walked around the corner of the inn and walked down the small back alleyway. There wasn’t much there but a few crates from the tavern next door, but she was lucky enough to find a small alcove behind the inn. Looking at it, she figured it was a good enough place for her to rest her head until the sun came up, so she took her cloak off and laid down in the alcove. Emma placed the cloak over her like a blanket before she rested her head over folded arms and tried to get comfortable for the next few hours. 

~~~~

Snow walked down the corridor towards her daughter’s room early the morning after the ball. She had just approached the door to the suite when Rose stepped out of it. “Oh Rose, I was just going to in there to talk to Emma.”

“No!” Rose said, stepping in front of the queen. “You can’t.”

Snow looked at Rose, very confused. “And why not?” 

“Because,” Rose stuttered, trying to figure out an excuse. “your majesty, I just spoke to her, and she said she wasn’t ready to talk to you, or the king right now. I tried to convince her to come out, but she is still really upset about what happened last night.”

“I stayed up with her half the night,” Rose continued to lie. “She cried quite a bit, and I told her now she should try and catch up on more sleep. I think she just needs more time, your majesty.”

Snow sighed, looking over Rose shoulder to Emma’s door one more time before nodding her head. “I suppose you’re right. It can’t hurt to give her the day to cool off. Can you tell her to we hope to see her at dinner?” 

Rose quickly nodded her head at the queen but did not keep eye contact while doing so. “Of course, your majesty.” When Snow smiled at her and turned to leave, rose let out a large breath in relief. She just hoped she wouldn’t have to lie for too long, because she knew it would only be a matter or time before someone noticed Emma was gone. 

~~

Emma woke just a bit after sunrise, luckily before the innkeeper could find her sleeping in the alleyway. She stretched her arms out as she sat up to get rid of some of the aches she felt from sleeping on the ground. As she stood up from her spot, she tied her cloak back around her neck and heading towards the end of the alleyway. Before she entered a small road in town, she glanced around and raised the hood of her cloak over her head.

As she walked through the village, she took the opportunity to watch all the townspeople in their daily activities. She noticed some of the little shops and tables with a lot of jewelry and scarves as well as some carts with fresh fruit and grains. She passed by them all and stopped to peruse some of the accessories, upset with herself for not bringing any money to maybe bring something home with her. 

She eventually found herself turning the corner into the small courtyard in town where there were even more people. It was a beautiful morning, sunny with a cool breeze so late in October. Emma walked over to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and managed to prop herself up on the edge of it. Making herself comfortable, she positioned herself to sit cross-legged on the side, and sat to watch the activity in the courtyard. There some families out an about, some more shop-owners and deliverers conversing, as well as some young boys and girls playing tag and other games, ones that she didn’t have enough kids to play with as a child.

As she was sitting, she heard a ruckus behind her a few yards away. She turned around to see a young man behind pushed out the door of the small bakery. She saw the way he fell to the ground as the baker followed him out. The boy tried pushing himself backwards along the ground to get away as the baker continued to approach him, and when the baker threw his foot at the boy’s stomach, Emma immediately jumped off the fountain. 

“Nobody steals from my bakery, boy!” the baker yelled. The man was tall and burly, and held a large wooden spoon that he looked to be aiming at the young man. Emma ran quickly towards them, while others who were close just stood and watched. Just as the baker raised the spoon to hit the boy, Emma managed to reach them and block the baker’s aim. 

“Leave him alone!” Emma yelled as she grabbed onto the spoon and tried to push it away. The baker growled at her but brought the spoon down to his side. “Get out of my way, little girl. He tried stealing bread from me, and nobody gets away with that without punishment.”

“Okay, I am not little,” Emma argued, “and that doesn’t give you a right to hurt him.” Emma spun around and looked down to the boy on the ground and noticed that the boy seemed to be a year or two older than her. He had dark brown hair that fell on his forehead, and his ratty clothes looked dirty and torn. “He’s just hungry.”

“Doesn’t mean he can steal from me,” the baker said as he went to push passed her, but she held her ground and pushed him back, the strength from sword training coming in handy. 

“Did he manage to take anything?” Emma asked the baker. 

“Well,” he huffed, “no.”   
“Then let him go. You keep the bread, he keeps an arm, yeah?” Emma said, trying to convince the baker to let the boy go free. The baker huffed again, before he looked past her and down to the young man. “Never again, you hear boy! Don’t come back here!”

“I don’t plan to,” the boy finally said, a hint of pain edged in his words. The baker pulled away and stormed back into his shop, and the rest of the townspeople who were gathered went away and back to their own business. She turned around then and crouched down next to the boy, who held the side of himself where the baker kicked him. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked the boy. 

“Aye, lass,” He said. “Thank you.” When he looked up at Emma then, she noticed how blue his eyes were. They were blue like the ocean, or at least what she things the ocean looks like. She hasn’t seen it in over fifteen years. There was something oddly familiar about this boy’s eyes, but she didn’t know why. After she held out a hand for him to take, she asked, “Do you think you can stand?”

“Aye.” He allowed her to help him stand, and when he did she noticed he was a few inches taller than her. Once he was able to stand on his own, he smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks again, lass.”

“Anytime.” She said, and once she felt he was okay, she began to walk away from him, but he stopped her. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Its uh…” Emma hesitated when he asked, knowing she couldn’t give her name. People may not know what she looks like now, but they know their princess’ name is Emma, and that she was blonde, and she couldn’t take the risk. She nervously reached to rub at her neck when she felt the swan pendant her father gave her still hanging there. “It’s Swan.”

“Swan.” He said, and she loved the way it sounded when he said it. “That’s a beautiful, yet unusual name.”

“It’s more of an alias,” Emma said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, it’s a good one.” The boy said, as he stuck his hand out. “It’s lovely you meet you, Swan. I’m Killian.”


	4. Three

“…I’m Killian.” 

“That’s a funny name.” Emma could’ve sworn she heard it before, but she couldn’t remember at all. There was no one who worked in the castle named Killian, no suitors that she’d met and no friends of her parents with that name. She hadn’t been out of the castle in ten years, and she didn’t remember many names or faces from before, unless she had interacted with them more than once. Though she noticed his eyes were incredibly blue, she couldn’t remember where she had seen them before. 

She settled on accepting that maybe she’s crazy, or had thought she’d seen him in a dream, or heard that name in passing. There were more important things for her to be worrying about than whether she had met this Killian before, so she resigned to believing she hadn’t. 

“It’s no funnier than Swan.” He replied in a playfully defensive tone as he raised his eyebrow. “And you chose that one.”

“Well, my father likes to refer to me as his swan, so…” Emma said while she reached again to the pendant around her neck. While she didn’t regret the decision she made to leave, it wasn’t easy. She’d seen her parents everyday for the last twenty-one years, and until today she had never had the opportunity to miss them. As misguided as they seem to be, they were still her parents. She hoped when she went back, if she went back, they would understand why and hopefully forgive her. 

“It’s pretty.” Killian smiled. 

“I thought it was funny?” 

“It’s both.” He said, and Emma couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. She turned slowly to start walking, not expecting him to follow her, but a small part of her hoped he would. She only got a few steps before she heard his footsteps behind her. “So, I uh…why haven’t I seen you around before?”

“I’m not from this village.” Emma said, not lying to Killian. He stayed in step with her as they strolled through the courtyard. “I just thought I’d make a visit. Trying to go to a lot of different places for a while.”

“Ah, so where are you from then?” he asked. 

“Oh, just a…farm, about a few hours walk from here.” She said, trying to hide her face from him so he wouldn’t see it as she lied. Killian simply nodded along as they continued to walk. It was when they were walking past the fountain in the middle of the courtyard that Emma heard someone yell, “It’s King David!”

She stopped in her tracks and they both turned around in the direction of the voice to see a royal carriage traveling on the road towards the village. Emma’s eyes widened, and she tightened her jaw as she tried to think. Did they already notice she was gone? It had only been a few hours. How did he find here?

“Oh, that’s right, the ball was last night. He’s come to visit the village and give away the extra food.” Killian said as he began to walk towards the carriage with the rest of the townspeople. Emma completely forgot that her father kept tradition and visited nearby villages the days after balls. She grabbed Killian’s hand to stop him before he got too far. “I need to go.”

“What?”

“I mean…” Emma said as she noticed the carriage stop. “I need to find somewhere to…relieve myself.” She needed to get away even if just for the time her father was here. She needed to hide for the time being. She began walking but Killian tried to stop her. 

“Wait. Don’t you want to meet the king?” he asked, obviously excited to see King David himself. 

“No, its okay.” Emma said shaking her head. “I’ll be back though.” She reassured him with a nod of her head. Killian hesitated and looked at her with slight concerned for a moment before smiling at her. He watched as she ran around and out of the courtyard of the village before he turned to join the others with the king. 

~~~

“Hey!” 

Emma jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She had been sitting against a tree a few yards into the woods near the village. Her hood has been up and she had her knees so close to her chest that it was almost obvious that she had been hiding. She turned slowly to look around the tree, worried it might be her father or a knight that found her to take her home. 

“Swan?” 

Emma sighed in relief when she heard Killian’s voice call her name. She stood quickly and turned fully to see him standing on the other side of the tree, utterly confused and holding a few pieces of bread in his arms. 

“What are you doing? I’ve been looking for you for a long time. I thought you’d be back, but I never saw you again in the courtyard.”

“Yeah, I got um,” Emma said as she walked towards him. “I felt dizzy, so I sat down for a bit.”

Killian gave her a concerned frown before extending his arm towards her and holding out a baguette. “If you’re dizzy, this should help.”

“Did you make another try with the baker?” Emma joked as she took the bread from him with a thank you. Killian chuckled as he took a bit from the bread in his hand. 

“It’s better. I got it from the king. Being a homeless orphan has its perks, and I got enough for you, figuring you were hungry.” He said as he turned to lead her back to the village. Emma hesitated to follow him back just yet. 

“Is the king still here?” Emma asked. She had been gone for a while and hoped he would have been gone by now. 

“No, he’s moved on to another village.” Emma sighed before she began to follow Killian, who waited for her to start walking again. “He’s a nice man, King David. I like when he visits.”

“Most people do. He’s a wonderful king.” Emma said, smiling as she spoke of her father. 

“Aye, he is.” Killian said with his mouth half full of bread. “Anyway, follow me. I know a good place we can sit and eat these.”

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Emma joked. “My parents always told me not to go off with strangers. It’s gotten me into trouble before.”

“We’re not strangers, Swan.” Killian said as he smiled goofily to her. “But if it makes you feel better, I promise I am not a murderer.” He smiled again and Emma rolled her eyes as she walked along with him towards a hill near the village. 

~~~  
“Here we are, Swan.”

Killian led Emma up the hill and through some trees that led to a clearing. She followed him and was astonished when she entered the clearing. Passed the trees was a beautiful of this part of the kingdom. To the left she could see a huge stretch of land including farms and plains, and past that was a small lake surrounded by trees. Just below the hill was the village they had just come from, and there were other small towns disperse among the view. Also, straight ahead, was her castle. It was interesting to see what the castle looked like when she wasn’t in it. Killian sat down on the grass looking outward over the hill and Emma joined him, keeping her eyes on the view. 

“Pretty right?” Killian asked. 

“Beautiful.” Emma has of course seen views form the caste balconies, but it was nice to see the kingdom from a different view, and she knew there was even more to see past the plains and her castle, and she wanted to see them all, in person. 

“Can you see you’re house from here?” he asked her. 

“Um…” Emma said, tilting her head, realizing she wasn’t about to lie. “Yeah, I can see it.”

“I love this spot.” Killian said. “I sleep right over there,” he turned to point to a makeshift campsite behind them amongst the trees, “when I stay in this village.”

“When?” Emma asked with confusion.

“Yeah, I don’t stay in the same place. I move around a lot. Being homeless makes it easy for me to leave, and thieving gets hard if I only steal from the same bakers all of the time.” Emma laughed slightly then and shook her head before he continued. “But I always come back. If anything, I come back just for this view.”

“It is a brilliant one.” Emma said, picking at her bread. They sat in a pleasurable silence as they ate. Emma enjoyed sitting and breathing the fresh air and looking amongst the other parts of the view, trying to ignore her castle. Killian would sometimes mention how there were certain parts of the realm he’d been to that were not even within range of this view, and that peaked Emma’s interest. She was about to ask about them before he spoke first. 

“Gods, what do you think the princess is doing right now?” Killian asked, and Emma’s head snapped to him. “What?”

“I mean…” he started. “That’s something I always think of when I sit here looking at the castle.”

“What the princess is doing?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah. There are rumors she’s been stuck there for ten years. Her parents won’t let her out, afraid she’ll be hurt. I didn’t believe it, but no one has seen here. She used to go on town visits with her father, but I haven’t seen her with him in a very long time.” Emma listened as he spoke and was intrigued to know she was a talk of people in her kingdom. Those rumors were true. She was stuck inside her castle and she hadn’t left, until now. 

“Wait, you’ve seen her before?” Emma asked, curious about that detail. Killian nodded his head as he ate the last piece of his bread. 

“When I was twelve. Her and the king visited my village, not this one, and she ran from her father to where I was playing. I showed her how a wooden sword, and she seemed nice. And I know we were only children, but I remember thinking she was beautiful.” 

Emma listened intently as he spoke, and she couldn’t help but remember that day as he spoke about it. That is where she had heard his name before, and where he had seen his eyes. She saw him, and his brother playing with swords and ran to join. She didn’t interrupt him though, and she didn’t tell him she was the princess.   
“All was fine until the Evil Queen showed up. All at once she was threatening the princess and I was being thrown in the air, and when I got back up I saw her being taken away by her father. I still have a scar from the cut form that fall.” Killian lifted his sleeve to reveal a small scar above his left elbow. 

“This happened to you?” Emma asked as she softly touched his arm and ran her finger over the scar, and he didn’t flinch. He just smiled at her small sign of affection. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Killian asked. “It’s not your fault.”

Emma didn’t say anything as she stared at him with a look of sorrow. She blinked a few times before she turned her head and looked again out to the view. “I think I should go.”

“What?” Killian said as he rose with her when she stood. “Why? I mean…if you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But you don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to intrude on your…place. I was really just passing through anyway.” Emma said as she brushed some of the stray grass and dirt off her trousers. 

“Well, where are you headed?”

“Anywhere.” Emma said. She shrugged as she looked out, once again, to the beautiful view. “I want to see everything. All parts of this kingdom, this realm. I haven’t seen past the gates of my…farm, in so long.”

“Well, I know all parts of this land.” Killian said as he stepped closer, but not so much as to intimidate her. “I could come with you.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m sure you have other things to be doing.” Emma said. Killian just shook his head and smiled. 

“Not really.” Killian watched her as she decided. She could tell by his character that although he was eager to join her, he would leave her alone if she asked. He did know a lot about the land, and she could maybe use the company. She looked up to him and when she looked at the blue of his eyes again, she didn’t hesitate to nod her head. 

“Yeah. Ok. That’d be nice.”

“Really?” Killian asked with a big grin. “That’s great. I know so many great places in this kingdom. And I know more people in other towns than I do here, ones I think you’d like to meet, I mean, if its adventure you’re looking for.”

Emma laughed as he rambled with excitement. She wasn’t sure if he was excited because he hasn’t traveled wit someone in a while, or if it was because of her. But, his excitement brought her own out and she smiled widely as he spoke. “Sounds great.”

“Where would you like to go first?” Killian asked. 

“The beach.” Emma said without hesitation. His eyes kept reminding her of the ocean, and she knew the beach was the first place she wanted to see. “I haven’t been to the ocean since I was six.”

“The beach it is.”

~~~  
David stood in front of Emma’s door in his night clothes in robe, and he held a plate in his hand with two pieces of leftover chocolate cake. He knocked on it twice and waited for his daughter to answer. When she didn’t come to the door, he knocked again louder before he called out to her through the door. 

“Emma, sweetie!” He knocked one more time when there still wasn’t an answer. “Can I come in!”

He was about to knock again when the door opened, and Rose was revealed on the other side. She opened the door to Emma’s room just enough that only her face fit in the space. “Good evening, your majesty.”

“Rose. Where’s Emma? I uh…” he smiled as he looked down to the cake in his hands. “I brought some leftover cake. I thought she might want some.”

“She’s asleep already.” Rose said quickly. 

“Really? It’s not very late. I hoped I could talk to her.” David said with disappointment. He tried to look around behind Rose’s head, but she kept moving to block his view. 

“Well, she hasn’t been feeling well. And besides…she asked me to make sure that you and the queen…don’t come into her room.” Rose said. She could see the hurt that came across the king’s face. He obviously wanted to spend time with Emma, but if he knew Emma escaped, he would send all his knights out to find her. She promised Emma she’d keep them unaware of her running away for as long as possible. “I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“It’s fine.” David said. “I understand. Goodnight.” Rose closed the door on him then, and he heard her set the lock. He sighed and looked down to the plate and two pieces of cake in his hand, before he turned to walk down the corridor back to his own suite in the castle. He decided he would try to talk to Emma again tomorrow.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been almost a month. I write slow and get distracted, but I’m trying to pull through. Please leave comments. I love to hear what you think, it will motivate me even more if I know people are enjoying this story.

It had been hours since Emma and Killian left the village where they met. Killian knew the beach was a day’s journey by foot, so he thought it best to leave as soon as possible. Emma had already been carrying light, but Killian took a few moments to gather a bag for the journey from the few personal things he had. In it he brought the few extra loaves of bread from King David, a book that was given to him by a friend of his who was a bookkeeper in a different town far from this one, a dagger that he always held onto in case of emergency, and a large cloth blanket. He also remembered to hang a dirty and over worn coat over his arm for later at night. 

“How are we supposed to know what time it is?” Emma asked as they walked. Sweat was gathering at her hairline, and she had already removed her hood and stuffed it inside Killian’s bag along with his other things. Her feet were killing her and she knew Killian had slowed down so he wasn’t too far ahead of her. She looked up to where the sky showed through the trees that surrounded the trail they had been walking for a long time. 

“It’s hard to tell, love.” Killian said. “It was probably close to midday when we left, and with the dark blue color of the sky, I’d say it’s definitely past sunset.” 

“Okay,” Emma sighed. 

“Don’t worry, Swan.” Killian assured her. “We’re probably an hour away from the next village. We’ll stop there for rest and food, and we’ll leave early in the morning, so we can get to the beach while it’s still daytime.” 

“Sounds, good.” Emma said. “Sorry I’m so tired. I don’t travel very much, and when I have, it was by horse or...cart.”

“That’s alright, Swan.” Killian smiled. “I’m used to all the walking, as you can imagine.” Emma watched him as he looked straight ahead to the path. Though his tone was teasing, she noticed the way his jaw clenched slightly when he turned from her. She didn’t want to invade his privacy or ask him anything that would make him uncomfortable, but she was extremely curious about the boy beside her. 

“Can I ask you a question? And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

“Ok, lass.” Killian said with an eyebrow raised with inquiry. 

“How did you...I mean.” Emma struggled. “How did you end up...on your own?” She wanted to say homeless, but it felt insensitive and sad, so she went with her next best option. Killian took a deep breath as soon as she asked and tilted his head back, and Emma couldn’t help but feel horrible for asking. “I’m sorry. That was too personal.”

“No, it’s fine, Swan. Being friends means...learning about each other, right?” Killian asked, not expecting an answer from Emma, which was good, because she didn’t. “But for every question you ask, I get to ask one too. And vice versa.”  
“That seems fair.” Emma smiled and encouraged him to tell his story. 

“Well,” Killian said as they strolled at a steady pace and he adjusted the bag over his shoulder. “I lived with my father and brother until I was about thirteen; my mother had died when I was young. We lived in a village near the docks, and one day he needed to go on a sailing trip for trade, and being so young and excited for adventure, I chose to go with him. My brother, Liam, was sixteen and chose to enlist in the royal navy with the money he had been collecting from doing odd jobs for townspeople, so it was just me and my papa on a ship full of other trade men.”

When he mentioned it, Emma’s mind went back to that day in the village in the field with Killian. She remembered a taller, curly-haired boy there with him. She had no idea why she remembered that, but it all just came rushing back to her in that moment when he said he had a brother. 

“Anyway, one morning, I woke up to a strange man entering my cabin. Turns out my father had been a fugitive due to faulty trade, and the trip was meant to be an escape. He traded me as a slave to the captain of the ship in exchange for a sailboat to get him away.”

“Killian, I’m sorry.” Emma said. 

“I spent six years on that ship: swabbing the deck, serving the captain, cleaning the galley. I was lucky enough to escape from that ship two years ago when we were docked in a large port. When everyone was in the marketplace, I ran away into the woods and didn’t stop until I felt sick, and I walked the rest of the way until I hit a small village, the one we met at. When I got there I cut off my long hair and stole some new clothes, tried to do anything to be unrecognizable, just in case my captain came looking. I must not have been worth looking for, though. He never found me, and I haven’t seen him since. 

And once I knew I was safe, I returned to my old village, the one where I lived as a child, to try and find my brother. I asked around, and I managed to find a member of the navy to ask one day at a port. It turned out, Liam had been killed in battle, just days after reaching Captain when he was twenty. When I realized I had no one, I decided to try and keep a low profile, and I’ve been living in small corners of forests and villages ever since.” 

Emma stopped when he seemed to be finished his story. She hadn’t met anyone with a story like his before. She ran away from a family that wanted her and loved her, and the first person she meets is someone who was abandoned by his family, someone who was unwanted. What would he think of her when he realized she ran from everything that was taken away from him? 

The only thing she could think to do was take his hand in her own and squeeze it tightly. Killian looked down to their clasped hands and then back to her, and the smallest smile appeared on his lips. “It’s been years, Swan. I’m okay.”

“It’s still not right.” Killian nodded, but chose to end it there and start walking again. He didn’t let go of her hand, instead held it tight and pulled her along with him. “Anyway, you get a question for me.”

“Hmm...that’s right.” Killian contemplated before turning to ask her, “Do you have any siblings?”

“That’s it.” Emma said with confusion. “You just spilled half your childhood to me, and and you ask me a simple question.”

“I’m genuinely curious.” He laughed. “Also, I know you don’t fully trust me yet, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you tell me things about yourself. So I’m saving my good questions for when you are truly ready to answer them.”

Emma smiled at how Killian was taking their friendship slowly. He wanted to earn her trust and vulnerability, and it made her like him even more. She shook her head and smiled at him before she answered his question. “I have a younger brother.”

“Ahh, something we have in common. This friendship is becoming stronger by the minute.” 

~~~  
Killian made the assumption that it was just three or so hours before midnight by the time they reached a small village more than a few hours from the shore. With how dark it was at this point, he figured it was best for he and Emma to settle down for the night. When they entered town, there were just a few citizens out and about, mostly feeding their livestock and closing their gates. Killian hadn’t stopped at this village as often as others, usually choosing to keep walking until he got to where he wanted to go, and rarely stopping to sleep. But with Emma with him, he chose to make an exception. 

“Unfortunately, Swan, I don’t know anyone in this town. So, we’ll have to find somewhere to sleep tonight that might be a rough spot.” Killian said as he led her around town. 

“That’s okay,” she sighed. “I slept in an alleyway last night, so I doubt anything could be worse.”

“Oh, it definitely could.” Killian said, causing Emma to stare at him, expecting it to be a joke. Instead, his face was serious, and he glanced at her and offered a sad smile in return. “But it won’t be tonight.”

He led her to the edge of the village, around a large cottage to a small barn that stood behind it. He slowly and quietly opened the door to the stable and looked around inside, noticing two horses that were resting in their stables. When he saw the coast was clear, he directed Emma inside. They stealthily walked past the horses, who only made the slightest noises of concern, to an empty stable at the end.   
“Here we are Swan.” Killian said as he took the large blanket out of his bag. “Nice bed of hay to sleep on. Might not be the royal treatment, but it should be comfortable.”

Emma tried to hide her nerves when Killian mentioned the royal treatment. Killian spread out the large blanket and sat down on one side. When he was settled, he looked up to Emma and encouraged her to take the other side of the blanket. “Don’t worry, Swan. I’ll stay on my side.”

Emma smiled slightly as she began to remove her cloak and scabbard from around her waist. She laid down in the spot next to, but not too close to, Killian, and spread the cloak overtop of her. She almost fell right to sleep when her head hit the hay, and the last thing she heard was a soft “Goodnight Swan.”

There was only the slightest amount of light, slight nuances of dark and light blue, shining through the cracks of wood in the barn when she opened her eyes to the sight of Killian standing up. He was putting the boots he took off the night before back on when he turned to see her beginning to sit up. “I was going to give you a few more minutes, love.”

“That’s okay. What time is it?” Emma asked. 

“Not quite sure,” Killian said. “Just a bit before sunrise, I suppose. We need to get going soon, if we want a lot of time on the beach.”

“Which we do,” Emma said in a groggy tone as she stretched herself to stand up. 

“And we need to eat first, as well.” 

“Eat what?” Emma asked confused. He re-tied her hood around her neck as he folded the blanket and stuffed it back in his bag. Her braid was now natty and loose from sleep, so she took it out and ran her hands through it, letting it fall in waves down her shoulders. She didn’t notice the way Killian watched her as she fixed her hair. “We finished all of the bread.”

“Uh...yes well. I know where we can get more.” He said with a smirk.

~~~  
“Now,” Killian said as he stood behind her. They were hiding behind a cottage watching the crowded marketplace in front of them. “You see the fruit stand over there?”

Emma looked to where Killian was pointing. A few stands from where they were standing, a large, burly man stood surrounding by many different fruits. There were so many bananas, apples, pears, plums, and so many others. Her stomach began to growl as she saw the food. She was so hungry. “Yes.”

“He knows me,” Killian said. “And not in the good way.” He placed his hand gently on her arm as he reached a bit more to look past her at the man, and she lost focus for just a second. “I need you to distract him.”

“Me?” Emma whined. She spun to face him and immediately stepped back into the wall when she realized how close she had been to him. Even now, their faces were only inches apart. “Why me?”

“I just told you, love. He knows who I am.” Killian explained. “If I go to him, he’ll start a riot, and we definitely don’t want to get caught.”

Emma sighed. “Ok, so what,” she said as she turned around again. “I just go over and talk to him?”

“Aye. Go over as if you were going to buy something. But keep him occupied, and keep his eyes on you.” Killian told her. 

“How?” 

“Lay on the charm,” Killian said. “You’re a beautiful girl, he’ll be distracted quickly.” As soon as the words left Killian’s mouth we winced and cursed under his breath. He was glas Emma couldn’t see his face, because he knows he must be red like a tomato right now. Emma bit her lip when Killian said what he said, and she couldn’t help but smile. She was glad, though, that Killian couldn’t see her. 

“Ok, then what are you going to do?” Emma asked, changing the conversation back to the subject at hand. 

“I’m going to sneak behind the carts and take fruit from the back. Just make sure he doesn’t see me.” He gave her a slight push on her shoulder to get her going forward. She got a few feet before she turned to look at him once more, and he gave her an encouraging nod. 

Emma walked slowly down the few carts and stands of the marketplace. She wandered, pretending to be interested and intrigued by the things that were being sold, and she did in fact notice some beautiful homemade jewelry that she wished she had money for. She continues until she reached the fruit stand, and began to peruse the selection. 

“Can I help you miss?” Emma looked up to find the fruit seller before her. He was large, probably a few inches taller than six feet, with a hefty build. His beard reached almost down to his chest, but Emma could tell he was still young, perhaps thirty. He gave her a smile as he stood on his side of the stand. “Was there something specific you were looking for?”

“Oh, well, I hadn’t really had a fruit in mind.” Emma said. “Everything looks so delicious.”

“Oh, miss, I can assure you everything is. My stand has the best tasting fruit in town, and the largest selection.” 

“I can see that.” Emma smiled, and behind the seller she saw Killian slowly pop up behind the other side of the rectangular stand, which the man was in the middle of. Killian opened his bag and began to stash fruit into it while also keeping a lookout for himself. “You must know so much about all of the fruit.”

“Oh, yes ma’am.” Emma twirled her hair as the man spoke about his different selections of apples and pears, all while Killian continued to take things from the back. “And back here we have-”

“Wait!” Emma stopped the man from turning, and Killian dropped down behind the stand just in case. “I think you’ve convinced me to buy some of these red delicious apples.”

The seller smiled, and Emma watched as Killian snuck away from behind the stand. The man was busy beginning to place apples in a bag for her when she feigned reaching for a pouch of coins. 

“Oh no,” Emma exclaimed, causing the seller to look at her with concern. “I am so sorry for wasting your time, sir. I just...I seem to have forgotten my money.” She gave the man a sad face, and turned to walk away from the stand, ignoring the seller trying to call for her. She wanted to get away quickly before he realized anything went missing while she was there. 

Emma met Killian at the trail on the outside of the town that led farther into the forest. She ran up to where he was standing by a tree, laughing as she approached him. “It worked.”

“Of course it did, Swan.” He said, pulling an apple out of his bag and handing it to her. “Eat up. We need our strength for this hike to the beach.”

“Mmmm...I had hoped you would grab some of these, they looked delicious up there. And thanks to the fruit seller, I know more than I’ve ever needed to know about apples.” Emma said before she took a bite, and she was too hungry to care about talking with her mouth full. “He just kept talking. He was very passionate about fruit.”

“Or maybe he just liked talking to you.” Killian said slightly under his breath, with the slightest bit of a scoff. Emma tilted her head and she gave him a playful grin. “Are you jealous?”

“Why...I mean...of course not.” Killian stammered. “Why would I be jealous?”

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged. “Perhaps because he got two minutes to talk to a beautiful girl like myself?”

Emma smiled wide when a red hue rose in Killian’s cheeks, and he scratched behind his ear looking anywhere but at her. “Your words, Killian. Not mine.”

Emma giggled when when Killian continued to blush and struggle with his words, before he abruptly stood straight and said they should get started on their walk to the beach. He began to head down the trail, and Emma laughed once more before following him as she ate


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma reach the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter. It took me a long while. Hopefully I got all of my grammatical errors. I typed this whole thing on my phone because my computer is shit, so bear with me. 
> 
> Leave comments! I’d love your opinions

“Well, Swan.” Killian said as they passed the last of the trees and entered the clearing for the beach. “It may have taken a day’s walk, but it’s still an hour or two before sunset. Enough time to enjoy it for the rest of the day.” He watched as Emma came beside him and her eyes fell on the shore. Her gaze widened, her bright green eyes fascinated by the view, he could tell. Her smile extended all the way up her cheeks. “It’s beautiful.”

Yes, she is, Killian thought to himself. 

“I haven’t been to the beach in so long. I forgot what it looks like, almost.” Emma said. “I haven’t felt the ocean…”

Emma paused, and glanced at Killian beside her. Killian rose his eyebrow at her and tilted his head towards the sea. “Shall we?”

“Can we?” Emma’s voice went just a bit high with excitement. She couldn’t help but skip her way down the waves. She dropped her hood and sword into the sand, followed by her boots and socks before she pulled the bottom of her trousers up to her knees and headed to the water. 

Killian watched as she slowly tip toed towards the waves. He stopped behind her where she left her things, and did the same, leaving his bag and and shoes. When he looked back up again, he noticed that she was standing at the tide, but had yet to take the next step in. He quirked an eyebrow and walked to stand next to her. 

“You know, the sea won’t hurt you.” Killian said, noticing that she was watching the water stop just before where her feet stood. 

“Is it cold?” 

“Yes,” Killian answered, “but only at first. After, you get used to it, and then it feels nice. Refreshing, even.” 

Emma nodded and looked to Killian once more, before stepping into the water. Killian was right, it was cold. The freezing temperature of the water sent chills through Emma’s feet all the way up her body. She moved her feet around in the water to get used to the feeling, before walking farther into the water. When it got up to her knees, she reached down and ran her hand across the water, creating small waves of her own and she swirled her fingers around. 

“How does it feel Swan?” Killian asked from behind her. 

“You were right, it is very cold, but it feels nice.” She could hear the water moving as Killian walked into the water behind her. She kept her gaze out onto the horizon, wishing she could swim out farther without risking hypothermia. She decided then she would try and come to the beach again in the summer, rather than the middle of autumn. Beaches in summer, with a brighter sun and a warmer weather, were probably even more beautiful and relaxing. 

“It’s so...blue.” Emma said, earning a small chuckle from Killian. “I mean...I know It’s supposed to be blue, but I imagined a murky, greenish-blue. But it’s not. It’s a pretty, deep, striking blue.” Killian smiled at her description, walking to meet her in the water. “But, it’s nice and clear right here by our feet, I can see right through it to the bottom.”

Emma smiled as she moved her feet around and kicked some water up above the water. It was one particular forceful kick that had water splashing up to hit Killian right in the chest. Emma stepped back and brought her hands in front of her mouth in guilt and surprise. “Oh my gosh, Killian I am so sorry.”

“Wow, Swan. Nice kick.” Killian said as he patted the space on his shirt where the water hit him. Emma placed her hand on his arm apologetically. 

“Killian, I didn't mean to, I swear.” she said, worried he may be mad at her. When she saw the playful grin on his face when he looked at her, reassuring her that it was no problem, she relaxed a bit. “Can you forgive me?”

“Perhaps,” Killian said, as he turned to her. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” Killian squared his shoulders in her direction, before reaching down and swiping his hand across the water, letting some of the sea come up to hit her in the face. Emma reacted just in time to put two hands up to defend herself from the water, but much water still got onto her clothes and hair. As Killian laughed at her, Emma turned back to him with a growl. “I cannot believe you just did that. The water is cold!”

“Fair is fair, love.” Killian said with a flashy grin. Emma narrowed her eyes before using all of her force to push her new friend straight down into a small, incoming wave. Killian fell backwards, but not before managing to grab a hold of Emma’s hand and pulling her down with him with the weight of his body. Before either could react they both hit the icy cold water. Luckily, the water was shallow enough that they weren’t completely submerged, but their clothes were now freezing and wet. 

“ You idiot.” Emma yelled as she rose to stand back up. “You weren’t supposed to take me with you.”

“You pushed me, Swan. I took your hand to try and stop myself from falling.” Killian said as he rose up to meet her. She stood in the water now with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her body shivering. A few strands of wet hair hung in front of her face, and Killian stepped forward to push them behind her ear. 

“These are my only clothes.” Emma said, ignoring the chill that ran through her body, not from the cold but from Killian’s serious closeness and the way his hand grazed her cheek when he pushed her hair behind her ear. Killian followed her when she turned to start walking out of the water. She stopped again on the sand to look at him when he offered to give her his dry coat and blanket to keep warm.

“Well, what about you?” Emma asked. 

“I’ve dealt with worse conditions.” he said. “I’ll just take off my shirts and let them dry.” When he said that, he noticed Emma’s eyes go wide and a small blush rise to her cheeks. “Don’t worry, Swan. I know this was all a ploy to get me out of my clothes.”

Emma stared at him and his toothy grin. After blinking a few times, unsure of how to react, she chose to just turn and stomp away up the sand. “It was not!”

~~~

Emma sat in the sand, wrapped up in Killian’s coat and blanket and watched as he finished lighting the fire he made from branches he found in the woods. She tried not to focus too much on Killian as he worked, or on the fact that he chose to go about the job without a shirt. It was fairly warm for late October, and Killian told her he’d be fine for a few hours without it. He had hung his shirts and her clothes to dry along a branch of a small tree near the beginning of the forest just behind them. 

Emma couldn’t help but get distracted by Killian in front of her. His body was clearly fit, Emma decided from all of the exercise he got from walking from town to town, and his chest was covered with a thin layer of dark hair. She blinked harshly when she thought to herself how much she would enjoy running her hands through the hair on his chest. She didn’t need to be having thoughts like that. She just met this boy yesterday. 

When Killian was satisfied with his fire, he stepped away and sat a few feet away from Emma. “There we are, Swan. Should have you warmed up in no time.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Killian said with a grin, before his smile fell to a frown. “I’m sorry for ruining your clothes.”

“Well,” Emma said, “I can’t be too mad at you. I did push you in first. I suppose I had coming. So, you’re forgiven.” 

“That’s a relief.” Killian said as he scooted just a little bit closer. “It wouldn’t be fun for either of us if you hated me this entire trip.”

“I don’t hate you. I have made it a habit to dislike people quickly, but it takes more than an accidental trip into water to do it. ” Emma said. She noticed the way Killian’s eyebrow quirked in curiosity and wondered if he wanted her to continue, so she did. “For example, the last man my parents tried to get me to marry was very easy to dislike when I realized he was only acting nice to me to gain control of our...assets.”

“Wait, what?” Killian asked. 

“Nothing.”

“Swan…” Killian reaches out and places his hand over hers on the sand. “Obviously, whatever happened is troubling you still.”

Emma watched him for a moment, wondering if she should spill half her secrets to the boy she just met. Then she remembered he told her his entire childhood story not hours before. “Is this one of your questions?”

“It can be.” He said with a small smile. “but I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Emma nodded, and allowed him to squeeze her hand before she pulled it away and used it to wrap his blanket more tightly around her. She looked to the fire instead of him as she spoke, noticing the way the sky was getting a bit darker, but it was still not quite sunset. 

“Ok.” 

Killian watched as she clearly struggled with her next words. What he didn’t know was that Emma was trying to decide what details she should leave out. Obviously, she couldn’t tell him about her castle, or royalty. She wasn’t ready for that. She still wanted to keep it a secret in case he couldn’t be trusted, though she had a feeling he could be. But, she couldn’t take the chance that she was wrong about him, not yet. 

“My parents, they love me. They want what they think is best for me. But to them, the best for me is a substantial partner for when I eventually take over...the farm.” Emma started. She turned to Killian and saw that he was listening, quietly and attentively. He gave an encouraging nod for her to continue. 

“I don’t think they are trying to marry me off for financial reasons, at least not that they’ve told me. Instead, I’m just under the impression that they don’t believe I could fulfill all of the duties on my own. So, they’ve had multiple...meetings, with potential suitors for me, someone who can help run the farm with me, and everytime I can’t stand the young men that try and make an impression. Most are rude, pompous, unintelligent. Some are nice enough, but are obviously not interested in me, just the money.”

“They’re crazy, Swan.” Killian said under his breath with a scoff, which Emma tried to ignore. 

“Anyway, I got tired of it. I’m tired of my parents trying to...I don’t know, sell me off. I’m tired of them not believing in me. They have this incredible love story, and they don’t want the same for me?”

“I’m not opposed to marriage,” Emma said, and she noticed Killian let out the smallest breath of relief and she definitely tried to ignore that. “But, I want it to be on my terms, when I’m ready and with the man I choose to love. I want to marry someone for no other reasons than my own.”

Killian nodded his head in understanding as she spoke. “Seems a bit much for your parents to try to find a suitor for you to have help for a farm. It can’t be that big, can it?”

“It’s...bigger than others.” Emma said, tilting her head. “But I believe I am capable, or at least I believe I’ll be capable after I’ve seen the realm...other people. That’s why I ran away.”

“Well, I’m glad you did, and that we’ve met.” Killian said, and Emma smiled. “I’m happy to take you anywhere in the kingdom you’d like. Every farm.” Emma laughed in return and assured him that she didn’t need to see every farm. 

“Where else would you like to go?” Killian asked. 

“I don’t know. I want to see anything, everything, different things. I don’t even know who or what is out here for me to see, to meet. I want to meet people who are interesting, with stories different from my own, maybe even crazy ones. Things I could never even imagine.”

“I think I know where to take you next.” Killian said. 

“Yeah?”

“Sure. But let’s enjoy the beach for a day or two. We have enough stolen food to get us by.” Killian said as he reached to his bag to take some fruit and hand it to her. She thanked him as she took an apple from him. “Oh, and you get to ask me a question.”

“Oh that’s right.” Emma looked up at the sky as she thought of her question for Killian before turning back to him with an easy one in mind. “Where is your favorite place in the realm?”

“You’re looking at her,” Killian said as he turned to face the sea. “I quite love the ocean, ever since I was a boy. Before it turned to servitude for me, I loved sailing. I hope to one day travel on the sea again.”

“You will.” Emma said giving Killian a smile. She would make sure of it. 

~~~

 

“Your majesty!” 

King David turned around in the corridor on the way to meet his wife when he heard Graham’s voice behind him. It seemed as though Graham had just been walking to his own room himself when he caught the king’s attention. 

“How are you, Graham?” David asked as he approached his old friend. 

“I’m fine, your majesty. Busy day, but a good one,” Graham said. “I actually wanted to talk to you about Emma.”

“What about Emma?” David asked with a slight bit of concern. 

“Well, I was wondering if she’s ill. She missed her sparring practice today, and she’s never missed one before.”

“No, of course not,” David responded. “Practicing is one of her favorite things to do, she wouldn’t miss a lesson.”

“Have you seen her today? Maybe she isn’t well.” Graham suggested. David thought back and realized he hadn’t seen Emma since her birthday. 

“I’ll go check on her now.” David said. “Thank you, Graham, for letting me know.”

The man nodded before passing by the king to continue on his way. David sighed as Graham left, worried that Emma might indeed be sick. He hadn’t tried to bother her the day before, knowing she was still upset, and now he was concerned. 

The king changed direction and headed to Emma’s suite, only again to be faced with a door answered by her lady’s maid, Rose. “Your majesty.”

“Rose, let me in. I need to see Emma.” David commanded kindly. 

“You can’t, I mean...you shouldn’t,” Rose told him. “She just entered the bath I drew her. That’s why I answered the door.”

David eyes her critically, trying to tell if she was hiding something, which he felt she was. But, she was right. If Emma is bathing, he shouldn’t bother her. “Does she seem well, Rose?”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked. 

“She’s not sick or ailing, is she?”

“I don’t think so, sir. If anything, she’s overly tired. She’s done a lot of worrying these days.” Rose told him. 

“Worrying about what?” David asked, concerned about his daughter’s stress. 

“I really, shouldn’t say. Emma would be upset.” Rose said. 

“Please, Rose.” David begged. “I want her to be okay.”

Rose contemplated in her head. She wondered if telling him about why she knows Emma feels would get him away from the room, and she definitely didn’t want him to know that Emma wasn’t there. When she looked up and saw the King’s pleading eyes, she felt she had to speak. 

“Well, she’s worried now about her future, both about it being decided for her, as well as disappointing you. She’s worried that you don’t believe in her as future queen, and she hates that you and the queen want her to marry, when she really isn’t ready to.” 

David sighed as Rose expressed the woes happening for his daughter. He knew all of this, just by their conversation the night of the ball. He knew that he and Snow wanted what was best for Emma, but she saw things differently. He wondered if he should have stepped in more, instead of letting Snow lead this decision. 

“I’ve said too much,” Rose said. 

“No,” the king said. “You’ve told me everything Emma already has, I just was not listening before.” David offered Rose a reassuring smile before turning to go. Before he walked away, he turned back to address Rose before she could close the door. “Please tell Emma to come find me after her bath. I really would like to speak with her.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Rose said before closing the door. When she was inside the room again, Rose froze, realizing Emma would not be there to go speak to her father, and that he would come back. When he did, she doubted she could easily send him away for a third time. 

~~~

“What has you all jittery, David?” Queen Snow asked her husband as she sat across from him. They had met for tea, and she could tell that David had been holding something back, and that he was wearing a look of worry in his eyes. And now he’s clicking his empty tea cup against the wood of the table, constantly looking at the doors. 

“I’m sorry,” he said when he finally looked to his wife. “It’s just been over an hour since I told Rose to have Emma come find me.”

“Is everything okay?”

“She missed her sword practice today,” the king admitted. 

“That’s unlike her,” Snow said, confused. 

“I know. I went to see her, Rose said she was bathing. And that she was...kind of overwhelmed with worry.” King David said. “Worry because of us.”

“Because of us?” His wife accused. Snow furrowed her brow at him, confused at his admission. 

“Were being too hard on her. Forcing her to find a husband…it’s pushing her away. Rose said she’s scared that she is disappointing us, that she thinks we don’t believe in her.”

“Well, of course we believe in her. She’s our daughter, we love her.” Snow said, taking a sip of her tea. “Is it so bad that we want her to have a little help?”

David looked at his wife, but didn’t say anything. He thought of the two of them together, about their story. A lonely shepard and princess turned bandit, taking over the kingdom. He knew they were stronger together, but he wondered that Emma may be different. 

“Do you think,” David asked his wife slowly, “that you would’ve been okay without me? Ruling the kingdom, I mean.”

“No. I don’t. We built this kingdom from the ruins of Regina and King George. I couldn’t imagine doing it all without my best friend by my side.” Snow responded. 

“And why is that?”

“Because I love you. You are my true love, there is no way I could have done any of it without you.”

“Then don’t you think Emma deserves the same. To rule with her true love by her side, not some pompous prince we pawn off on her.” Davis’s suggested. 

Snow glared at her husband, trying to defend her choices to force Emma into marriage. But she eventually gave in, she knew her husband was right. She didn’t want Emma to be alone, and in the process she was making Emman unhappy, which was definitely worse. 

“You’re right.” Snow said. “I don’t want to lose her.” 

“Besides, she has a while before she takes the throne. It’s not as if we are dying tomorrow.” The king joked and took his wife’s hand. 

“We should go tell her.” Snow said. “It will get her spirits up.” 

“I agree.”

~~~

“Emma!” Three knocks sounded on the door following David calling his daughter’s name. Rose jumped out of her seat. She knew this moment was going to come sooner or later. She had been waiting for the king, knowing he was going to come looking for Emma. She frantically paced the room determining how she should explain Emma’s absence. 

“Emma, honey!” She heard Queen snow talking now. “We’re coming in.” 

Rose stopped her pacing, frozen in her spot. Just as she heard the door begin to slowly open, she quickly jumped into Emma’s bed, and hid under the covers. Perhaps they would think she was Emma, see she was asleep, and leave her be. 

She couldn’t see anything, but she could hear quiet steps walking towards the bed. “Charming, she’s asleep.”

“Maybe we should wake her,” he said. “This is important.” 

Rose couldn’t hear anything else, but instead felt the bed dip next to her, and a hand touch her shoulder. She kept the quilt tight over her head. “Sweetie, wake up.”

Snow shook her, trying to get her to wake. When she wouldn’t budge, Snow shook her harder, and tried to take the covers off her head. “Emma, I know you’re awake. I can feel your breaths, they aren’t even.”

Rose tried to hold on longer, but before she knew it the quilt was being taken off her head, and she turned quickly to meet the shocked eyes of the king and queen. Her eyes widened themselves in horror. 

“Rose!” Snow and David yelled at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, your majesties.” Rose got up and moved out of the bed to stand across from the king and queen. 

“Rose, where is Emma?” David asked. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. The king quickly glanced to his wife before back to the maid. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You were just with her.” 

“Actually,” Rose said, “I wasn’t. She left.”

“Left?” Snow asked. 

“Two nights ago. Over the Garden wall.” Rose said. She noticed the way the king’s face went red, probably with anger. 

“She ran away?” Snow almost yelled. “Why?”

Before Rose could respond, David stepped in. “Oh please, Snow. You know why. It’s because of us. Not only did we try to force her into marriage, but we kept her locked up in this castle half her life.”

Snow didn’t respond. Instead, she sat on the bed and placed her face on her hands. Rose stood in front of them, scared of what they would say or do to her. She was scared of what they would do to Emma. 

“Did she say where she was going?” David asked. 

“No, sir. She said she wanted to see the kingdom, before she ruled it. She didn’t know where she was going either. I tried to stop her but…”

“I get it,” the king said. “She’s stubborn.” 

“I’m so sorry, your majesty.” Rose said, before an uncomfortable silence arose in the room.

“We need to find her.” Snow finally said. She maybe be an adult now, but she doesn’t know how to protect herself out there. She’s probably so alone.”

“We can send out all of our best knights. To all of the towns and villages. We’ll spread the word.” David said to his wife. He walked over to her as she stood up again, and took her into his arms. “We’ll get her home, we will find her.”

~~~

“The Little Dipper.” 

“Aye, Swan.” Killian said. Emma pointed up to where she saw the constellation. Their clothes had dried and they were once again dressed. When the sun finally set and the stars were out, Emma couldn’t help but lay back on the sand and look up at them. She had some views from her balcony or garden, but the darkness of the beach made the stars shine thy much brighter. The only other source of light was from the small, dwindling fire. 

“Ursa Minor.” Killian corrected her. “That’s the proper name.” 

“My father always just called them the Big and Little Dipper. Probably because I was so young.” Emma said. “I don’t know many others.”

“I know a fair few.” Killian lay next to her. Not so close that their sides were touching, but enough that he was near her but she was still comfortable. “Just below there is Scorpius. Fitting, considering the time of year.”

“What else do you see?” Emma asked and she turned her head in the sand to look at him. “I wouldn’t know which are constellations, and which are just lone stars.”

“Well,” Killian said,keeping his eyes on the sky and resisting the urge to look to Emma. “Over to the left, do you see those two lines of stars that cross each other, almost like a curved letter t?”

“I think so.”

“You’ll like this one.” Killian said. “It’s called Cygnus.”

“Like a swan?” Emma asked with a smile, knowing why Killian pointed it out to her. 

“Aye. It’s my favorite one.” Killian said. That caused Emma to turn her head again to look at him, and he turned his to her as well. She looked at him, trying to find if he was being genuine. She held his gaze, waiting for the smirk thy eventually came. 

“You are so full of it,” Emma teased. She pushed his shoulder and placed her gaze back on the stars. 

“Or maybe I happen to have an affinity for swans.” His tone was also teasing, but Emma looked back to him with a glare and his own gaze was fixated on her. His eyes softened as he stared on her, and she couldn’t help but squirm a bit. But because she was uncomfortable, but because she was nervous. His eyes were so blue, and they were fixated on her more than she was ready for. 

When a few moments passed, and Emma believed she saw the slightest hint of him beginning to lean in, her eyes widened. “I’m tired.”

Killian stopped, and offered her a smile. Emma sat up and Killian followed. He stood up, moving to lay the large blanket onto the sand near the fire. “Here you go, Swan.”

She thanked him, moving to lay on one side of the blanket, her cloak wrapped under her head like a pillow. She was confused to see Killian laying his coat in the grown near the other side of the fire. “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Killian said, a hint of sadness in his voice, and maybe some guilt. 

“We shared last night.” Emma reassured. 

“Aye, we did.” Killian said. He didn’t want to bring up the moment they just had. He had almost kissed her. Their faces were so close, he couldn’t help but begin to lean in, to try. And right away, she ran. He obviously made her uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Emma said. “Come on, this blanket will be far more comfortable.” 

Killian nodded before coming back to her and laying on his side of the blanket. He placed his coat underneath his head, just as she did with her cloak, and they both faced up towards the sky. 

“And Killian.” Emma said after a few silent moments. “You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“No?” Killian asked, genuinely. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. A comfortable silence fell upon them, and Killian had already almost fallen asleep when her heard her whisper, “You just make me nervous.”


End file.
